Savage Heart
by davidthai451
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe: no time traveling, or reincarnating. Naruto is born in the era where Minato, Kushina, and others are still born. (Note Kushina is not his mother so incest sorry if anyone wanted to have it included). Warning this will become a Harem in the later parts so this is Part I. No sudden romance just one of those cute crushes before romance later. Yuck!
1. Savage Heart Draft

Naruto: Savage Heart (Draft)

From the depths of blood and war, Naruto is a wild boy doing what he can to survive. On that fateful day, he came upon a red-headed group after his excursion. The once war-torn orphan now becomes a part of something he never thought would happen to him.

Naruto (6): a boy born on the worst side of humanity. All he knew is war and is aware his way of life will get him killed sooner or later. (Strong, Realist/Ruthless/Grey/Anti-Hero)

Kushina Uzumaki (4): an only child and sole heiress to the Uzumaki Clan. She is loud, energetic, and a little out of control at times. Kushina wants to prove she is able to lead her clan to greatness but is held back by her fears and insecurities.

Kushina's Parents (?), (?): they are obviously her parents both wanting the best for their only child. However, they are also ruthless business minded people when they have to set their foot down to their strong-willed daughter.

Naruto Appearance (6): Taller than most children at 4'10, skin-and-bones, oversized clothes, natural dark tan skin, unkempt spiky platinum blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and barefoot

Setting

The Land of the Whirlpools (Uzushiogakure)


	2. Prologue

Naruto Part I

Prologue: Violent Beginnings

The camera shows the skies rumbling out thunder with flashes of lightning. Then the panel switches to heavy rain and gust of powerful winds. The brief flash of light happens when a battalion between soldiers & bandits engaged in a frenzy slaughter of one another including each other. After that the sky clears with heaps of freshly bloodied, mutilated, and chopped up corpses are sprawled everywhere with no end trail. It all took place as young boy was overlooking the massacre and peeking out underneath a buried hidden door.

He comes out slowly treading for any surviving enemy soldiers or bandits, until a lone soldier harshly grabbed him, and tossed him to the other side. The soldier calls out to the rest about a stray (boy) was spying on the battle that raged on earlier. They believe him to be some kind of mole for the bandits to exploit, are set to kill him, but the child's eye's glowed with an eerie dread. The camera cuts off screen to raven's flying as screams of blood, bones, and tears has been shed. Next several hours later, a group of red headed people are walking down to view a dead spectacle as bodies are on the floor.

The husband and wife of the red headed group ponder at what started this battle, until they caught a soldier with his or therefore lack of a jaw, sprawling with his lower half body missing, and trails of blood and insides are shown. He tries in vain to call for help but is immediately dragged via through his spine with a column of bodies preventing the couple from seeing his gruesome demise. The duo immediately follows his scream only to be overcome by shock and fear. It is a boy with dark skin, platinum hair, and oversized clothing too big for him with a kunai in his hand. He readies himself to kill again with the husband about to defend himself, but the wife slowly walks over to the kid as she takes her kunai out.

Instead she tosses her weapon aside and talks to him hoping he would not attack both of them. The husband sees their escorts about to arm themselves but he halts them with a gesture. She asks him if he did this to the bandits: he only nods yes. Both the husband and wife are stunned by his admission. Through persuasion and patience, she manages to convince the boy to come home with them.

As they are about to leave, the wife asked the boy's name, and his only reply; Naruto.


	3. Part I: Chapter 1

Naruto Part I

Chapter 1: Coming Home

The short but tense conversation between the husband & wife and Naruto came into a conclusion. It was a shocking turn of events for each clansman; a non-related Uzumaki member joining. That alone is inconceivable, unfortunately this is the Uzukage and his Queen of Uzushiogakure. Any opinion they wish to express is vehemently denied if they do not want to be on the receiving end. The lengthy tree running from coming back to the outskirts outside the Land of Whirlpool. The group are now back home with open arms for the people waiting for not just their King and Queen, but for the soldiers as well.

The husband and wife greeted each resident while Naruto looks over the village. As he wanders around the village he bumps into a short red-headed girl. They laid eyes on each other as she runs past him, hiding behind her mother's side leg, and glaring at him with distrust. The parents lightly scolded their daughter because the dark skin boy is joining the family. To their disappointment, she protested this, and is told flatly to back to their home for they will think of a punishment for her.

The parents could only apologize for their daughter's behavior towards Naruto. He shrugs saying this is not the first time someone dislikes just because he is different. They decided it's time they should show him his home and walked with him as he follows them from behind. Great start!


	4. Part I: Chapter 2

Naruto Part I

Chapter 2: Distrust

The next day becomes tense between the two younglings: Naruto and Kushina. He tries to interact with her only to be given the cold shoulder. In the evening inside their compound, he would try again only to be pranked by her whenever he enters her room unannounced. For those days that had been repeated, the parents grew weary of their daughter, and has stated they raised her than this. She turns her head in defiance which irritated them saying that she was grounded. On that day, Naruto had already learned of her pranking habits, and has already adapted to them.

He verbally but calmly snaps at her that he can handle anyone outside of family grounds. If it's his family who badmouth him, then he will not acknowledge them; namely Kushina. She felt hurt for unknown reasons, her parents are only saddened by the way she acts. She decides to enter into the extra spare room where Naruto resides in. She tells him that she cannot trust him to be a family unless he defeats her in a duel when she is of age.

That way, she can take back all she has said and done to finally accept him as her new big brother. A sentiment the boy returns to her as well with a twinkle-like smirk in his ocean eyes. She blushes because he has the prettiest eyes she had ever seen but covers it up with an indignant snort. Kushina turns away back to her room unaware to the both of them, their smiling mother is by the corner satisfied that each of them are taking their first step in building bonds as siblings.


	5. Part I: Chapter 3

Naruto Part I

Chapter 3: The Crazy Uncle

A week had passed ever since Kushina's declaration to Naruto at being rivals. It pushed her to actually work twice as hard. The heiress would not just learn under her parents, but through different teachers of each subject. Most wondered where did Naruto go to train himself because of rumors from the gossipers; a few have heard of his recent exploit. Kushina has heard of him actually killing a few grown men of both soldiers & bandits. That is the reason why she wanted to double her efforts in training which amuses her parents but they will be watching over her progress.

Then a lone soldier who came running like a crazed manic started shouting that the King's younger brother has returned. He decides to make another gathering with his wife & Kushina began to wait for their operative to arrive back home. The colossal double doors gave way showing a wild red-headed barbarian like man who strongly walks over to the King & Queen. Both men gave each a firm but friendly shook with their hands while he winks over to his sister-in-law. He sees Kushina who rushes in to hug as he opens his huge arms and wraps her tiny frame.

He notices a dark-skinned boy as he just walks into the group of Uzumaki clansmen. The Uncle asks if he is the refugee of Kumogakure, his brother the king curtly replies that he isn't. Naruto and the Uncle had a stare down resembling like a battle between titans. Until he smiles patting the boy on his head with his big hand. The Uncle laughs as he like Naruto's feistiness then he says does he have a story to tell.


	6. Part I: Chapter 4

Naruto Part I

Chapter 4: Beast Boy

The next week were nothing more if not intense for the red-haired princess. Kushina has been undergoing additional training through her parents. Naruto went under more extreme training with her wild uncle. She spies on her dark skin, spiky white-haired adopted brother sparring with her man animal uncle. The practice he goes through is practically a death trap itself; even meditating seems deadly enough as it is. The family is both funny and awkward between the two siblings whether it was Naruto asking her about what she's learned only to have met her silence.

That day became more hectic Kushina's uncle decided to amp up the life or death training when he had Naruto blindfolded, and his senses sealed to the point of being useless. To her surprise, her parents are here to oversee his progress; her mother tells her to come out. The Uzukage & The Lady Whirlpool asks why he needed them to come the unoccupied area. Their only answer was the Uzukage's brother feral smirk. He tells them Naruto's skill is already low Jonin that it shocks and demanded an explanation.

The man-beast uncle says whoever trained Naruto to the core knows how to turn a feeble child, into an emotionless one-army monster killer. At first the duo is doubtful but asks him to prove them wrong otherwise. He smiles coyly asking for Kushina to come and stand by the center. The uncle tells her to not move no matter what her instincts tells her to. Then without warning, he summons hail-like structure with a size chunk of a mountain.

The parents screamed as they are held by their brother/in-law; although blindfolded, he speeds past exactly to Kushina's location. In a flash, he destroys the icicle rocks with successful punches & kicks. The last bit came hurling at him as Kushina tries to scream toward him to duck, but he swiftly decimates it with a kick. Silence overcame the parents while the uncle laughs proudly at the boy's protectiveness to Kushina. The red-headed is overcome by fear, disbelief, but most of all admiration.


	7. Part I: Chapter 5

Naruto Part I

Chapter 5: Her Rival

Naruto is still training through Kushina's Uncle as he introduces the boy to a new type of gear. Meanwhile, Kushina's parents worry about their daughter being scared about Naruto's display of martial prowess. Now they watch her keeping distance away from her brother whilst he appears somber about her reaction. The days gone by it was repeated similarly without any kind of progress. That night when they are about to tuck in, Kushina's parents stopped by to speak to her.

They said they saw how frightened she was when Naruto showcased his skills. Then onwards to how she is avoiding after this. Her father reminds her that in this world; anyone can be a monster. They have to kill in order to defend themselves and survive. Kushina's mother then imparts wisdom that you can be even stronger if one has someone they are precious to protect.

Both of them leave their child to their thoughts and she made a promise that she will confront Naruto. The next day Kushina finds Naruto sparring with her Uncle; she challenges him to a combat match. He asks if she is sure, only for her to nod her head once for yes. Kushina's uncle referees the match in case should either one of them suffer an injury. He waves down to begin as the girl throws wild punches & kicks as Naruto casually dodges them.

She immediately feels fatigued as Naruto counters with a slow but strong punch that sends a shockwave blowing her out of bounds. The next few minutes she wakes with the dark skin boy watching over as her uncle is out to get some food. The little duo spoke a little with Kushina apologizing to him about she reacted. She admits that she was not just afraid, but jealous, and amazed. However, she makes a promise that she will get to his level as a true rival.

He briefly smiles with his fist bumping into hers as the uncle goofily smiles at this scene.


	8. Part I: Chapter 6

Naruto Part I

Chapter 6: Her Protector

Kushina went through minutes of endless training to which her teachers describe her as a sponge; taking in what she learned. Although her parents reminded her she still has a long way to go but Naruto on the other hand. He is a human machine with a near endless stamina because he is training from early morning to near late evening. The Uzukage & The Lady are also stunned by the boy's inhuman conditioning. His status could have been described as a Middle-High Class Jonin.

The month that had passed is now time for Naruto & Kushina to enroll into their first class. Their first meeting with their teacher and class; they treated Kushina with reverence. While Naruto is ignored if not glared at which he could care less. During class the red-haired princess is able answer most of the basics without trouble. When asked about the most difficult ones, Naruto cuts in to save her from embarrassment.

He answers with a thorough detailed explanation that is so accurate it left everyone silent including Kushina. After time has passed, class is finished as the students got out to spend time with old & new faces. One child who is more or less Kushina's age approaches her and ask if she would go out with him. She responds simply saying no which he got hit by a wave of depression. He decides to show off a "cool" ninja magic trick by throwing confetti into the air, and casting fire jutsu for the explosion like fireworks.

It did the opposite causing an explosion separating into many fireballs that is coming down to the students. They ran to the opposite direction while Naruto took a cloak blocking the incoming aerial fire projectiles that are raining down on Kushina. After that is over, the unexpected delayed fireball came down nearly hitting Kushina if the dark skinned-boy did appear using himself as a human shield. The crimson haired girl became scared that Naruto is hurt checked his back. He did not look like he is in any pain, but the smell of burnt flesh is a sign that he is injured. She yells out to the teacher to get some help as he drags the boy by the arm, to which the youngling firmly stood his ground.

Kushina pleads to Naruto to go with the teacher because he help heal him. He slowly walks to the direction with her and the teacher following him behind. First day turned into a disaster, but the four year old gained a protector one she now trusted with her life.


	9. Part I: Chapter 7

Naruto Part I

Chapter 7: Her friend

After the disastrous attempt and recovery from the medical ward. Naruto leaves after only a day when he was supposed to recover much longer. Kushina & her parents are also worried since he shows no visible signs of being in pain. The one student who performed the fire jutsu, had not only been suspended, but also faced immediate expulsion. He has not been heard from the past couple of days after this.

On that school day becomes a restless day; Naruto & Kushina is the big talk of the school. The classmates who at one point tried to bully the dark-skinned boy, is now known as the toughest half-breed in Uzushiogakure. Kushina on the other hand, disliked that everyone just warms up after picking on him, and ignoring him. She has a healthier relationship with him but maintains her space with him. When class has finished Naruto decided to stay after class to train, Kushina said she wants to train with him.

She says she will train with as soon as she gets her weapons and be back to start. He did not reply, but still trains as he waits for Kushina to come back. However, Naruto's instincts started going haywire because she has been at the compound for 10 minutes. She should be back at a quicker time prompting him to speed back to their family compound. As he arrives, terror overcame him because signs of kidnapping are shown making him chase her last known location.

He rushes to the forest where he senses her presence there and helping him more because strands of red hair are left behind like a trail. Not wasting any time, he runs to where she is without hesitation. Kushina is chained and dragged like a slave with a dead look in her eyes. He swoops and to his surprise; men with dark skin just like him in black and white ninja white swap outfit. At least 100 men surrounded him without any way out or signs of reinforcement.

To the men's horror, this kid swiftly kills 5 of their men with a kunai before and then releasing their target. Now he has the girl behind him as he slowly rotates around them waiting for any incoming attack. Naruto motions to the scared girl when he kills one of them, she has to make run for it, and call her father to come here. She waves her head to refuse but a fierce look from made her shut up and he said to run do not even look back. The dark-skinned ninjas all charged around them as he successfully parries every attack while suffering some injuries.

Then an opening is shown as Naruto throws Kushina to the side and he screams at her to run scaring her as she scamps away. She is far enough to take out a confetti like substance, threw it in the air, and blew a fire jutsu causing an explosion. The battle between Naruto & the 100 men still raged on until it ended when morning arrived. Kushina with her parents and several operatives but when they arrived they got the shock of their lives. 100 dead Kumo Ninjas are scattered everywhere that it was reminiscent of the previous battle from the soldiers & bandits.

In the center of the body count, Naruto is sitting on the bark of the tree almost sleeping peacefully. Kushina without concern for herself runs to him checks on him with her parents following suite. Her father checks for any pulse and unfortunately, he felt nothing. Kushina along with her mother are about to weep tears when a small hoarse voice spoke up: it was Naruto. He said to keep it quiet, because he just went to sleep and it hurts if they shook like him like that. Kushina happily cries as she hugs him without restraint while the parents are relieved.

The husband and wife command the men to pick him up and take him to evac. All the while Kushina is given treatment as well through a stretcher. She held the unconscious Naruto with her hand now in closing reaching distance. He was her rival, now her protector and friend of a lifetime.


	10. Part I:Chapter 8

Naruto Part I

Chapter 8: Recovery

The Uzumaki Medical Center is never-ending with patients coming in and out for different reasons. Naruto is the main priority because of multiple injuries suffered from his 100 men battle with the Kumo Ninjas. It took hours for them to operate on him since there are stab marks all over him. They are able to successfully mend and stich up the wounds that would have been worse had they not found him. Kushina they are able to make a diagnosis on her: over exhaustion and a sprain ankle.

They advise to the Uzumaki family that they should take the dark-skinned boy to a private room to let him recover. However the little red-headed princess refuses to part from him; much to the parents reluctancy. The medical staff let it slide since they do have some type of relation thus she moved in with him. All Kushina could is wait and sleep it off for the time being so she laid down on bed next to him. The next day, a nurse came to pull the curtain for light to shine in with a pleasant surprise.

She calls to inform the parents that Naruto has awakened but Kushina is still sleeping. It prompts them to immediately go to the hospital. They arrive and to their surprise, Naruto is awake not looking like he is in any pain with Kushina sleeping quite comfortably close much to her father's displeasure. The two are glad that he is alright as he receives his breakfast and begins chowing down. He finishes only half a meal leaving only for Kushina when she wakes up.

What the both of them did shocked Naruto as they both bow down up to his knee level. Then Kushina came about with a shock look that Naruto is covered in bandages but is alive. She hugs the life out of him with her father cutting to separate them so they can get answers. Kushina's mother then sternly looks at the both of them with the husband joining in. Both children looked at each other as she held his soft but sturdy hand as he tightens it to give her reassurance.

They prepare to tell how it all went down.


	11. Part I:Chapter 9

Naruto Part I

Chapter 9: The Plan

From the tense conversation to finally leaving the hospital, Naruto is still numb from being given a new position. He is now the guardian to his heiress/friend Kushina and it was a huge responsibility. The white-haired dark skin boy still vividly remembers what the King & Queen of Uzushigakure had to the little duo. They both took turns explaining that Kumo had been responsible for trying snatch Kushina right under their noses. She explains that Naruto told to her to leave and call for help while he stays to fend off the Kumo Nin forces.

The parents are relieved but shocked at because they had a feeling that it was Naruto that committed the massacre yet it's hard to believe than it is to see it. Kushina's uncle sported a bloodthirsty grin because he made the right call to choose Naruto as his apprentice. Then he drops another groundbreaking moment about a Kage from Kumo dropping by after his lengthy bloodshed battle. This actually left not only the parents, the uncle, but Kushina shocked beyond belief. Each of them asked if he fought but Naruto waves his head for no because all he and the Third Raikage is simply talk while he was sitting down on the stump of a tree.

The Third refers to himself as "A" and wishes to apologize for his men causing so much trouble in the Whirlpool Village. He also tells Naruto about an inside job that each of their men are responsible for selling out to have the Uzumaki Heiress kidnapped and taken to their village. The burly Raikage walks away while looking back at the bloodied boy telling him he will handle the traitor, while the Uzumaki clan deal with theirs. The family are disturbed of this revelation after recapping the previous event. They decided to handle the "Saboteur" first before they can begin the children's training after.

The King & The Lady with The Wild Uncle told Naruto to keep Kushina in the dark until they find the traitor so that the boy can deal with him to prove the Uzumaki Elders trust in him. Naruto agrees but only to protect his Kushina.


	12. Part I:Chapter 10

Naruto Part I

Chapter 10: The Promise of a Lifetime

The next few days are all spent in observation and paranoia from the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto & Kushina spent their class time like everyone else as they sat in their seats "learning". They wait on their family for the training they had been promised. Kushina is kept in the dark as Naruto waits for the Uzukage to summon him to the council. After class, the students leave to go back home while Naruto & Kushina casually make their way to the compound. By the time they arrived home, Naruto tells her to sleep without him because he is needed to see both the Uzukage & The Lady.

She asks why only for him to say it will be quick and he will be back home to come back to bed with her. Kushina reluctantly agrees as she locks the doors and windows even her room. Naruto rushes to the tower where he initiates his trial; only problem is a little redhead is following him. The dark skin boy makes it to the tower with Kushina's mother waiting with a stern expression. She says nothing but activates a rune seal opening an underground passageway as she leads him down.

The path is straight and narrow as each hallway lit up with some kind of crystal illuminating for them to press forward. The two arrive in some type of conference room where the Uzukage stands with the Elders. Old Men who are past their prime but still serve in behind the background as advisors. The Uzukage welcomes Naruto to being part of the Uzumaki Clan but before he could do that, he needs to do two things. First, he has to execute two traitors right here in this meeting, and last prove he is loyal to the clan.

Then with a snap of his fingers two soldiers roughly drag two cuffed men with bags over their head. The bags lifted over their heads: an old man and a middle age man. Naruto did not recognize the old man but obviously he is an Elder, but the man next he knew too well. It is his teacher for the Uzumaki Clan teaching not only the class but both he & Kushina. The Uzukage then list of charges including attempting conspiring with Kumo to kidnap his daughter and sold off in slavery for Kumo.

The Lady then asks how they plead only for them to deny anything and they were setup. Unfortunately for them, the evidence is overwhelming with the Elders demanding their deaths. The Uzukage called Naruto to put them out of their misery as he hands him a kunai, but the boy handed it back. Instead, the youth brutally punches the old man to the point his face became a grapefruit. Then a brutal act is committed as he rips the old man's tongue out with his eyes gouged in.

Finally, he viciously rips his head in a vertical line leaving blood, brain, and every matter exposed much to everyone's horror. The soon to be dead teacher is so horrified he defecated right there and a childish scream follows. An Uzumaki ANBU has in his arms is a now terrified Kushina much to the Naruto and everyone's shock. The parents quickly walked over to their daughter demanding how did she find them. All she could do is look down on the ground not looking up to her parents.

Naruto had to comfort Kushina but also remind her that these men tried to sell her away to slavery. Even if she shows mercy they will think of themselves as invincible and will do it again. If not her, then someone else easier for them to kidnap and exploit. He hands her the kunai he was suppose to use. Without warning, chains made of chakra came out attached is a kunai much to the parents and elders' pleasant surprise.

She launches the weapon as it lodges into the former teacher's throat then rushes in as she lay on of him, unleashing furious stabbings all over him for good measure. Naruto picks her up away from the now deceased man as she shouts at him to not touch her. He wraps his arms around her to reassure her it's over. Then they both walked to the group watching all of this as he now takes the heated bloodied weapon, then carves a crude Uzumaki symbol around his belly button. They knew he is loyal not to the clan, but only to Kushina.

After the uneventful night as the family went back home, Kushina softly asks Naruto if he could be by her side always and forever. He responds, "Believe It! A Promise of a Lifetime." The two slept away in Kushina's massive bed.

End? Don't bet on it! Part II will be out in either September or October.


End file.
